Life After Them
by Dark Magician Girl Forever
Summary: the hikaris life after their yamis go to the after world


Me:YAY! A YUGIOH FIC!

Ryou: Oh dear. Lord knows what shes going to make us do.

Atem:Yes. it would appear that we are doomed.

Me: Relax Atem. You'll hardly be in this one!

Atem: What?

Me: Infact, none of the yamis will be in here except for slight mentions. Sorry!

Malik: Can I at least do the disclaimer?

Yugi: DMGFE! You said i could do it!

Me: (facepalm) I dont care who does as long as it gets done!

Yugi: Me first! I asked first!

Malik: Ohhhhh...fine.

Yugi: Super special awsome! Dark Magician Girl Forever owns nothing but the plot!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-_Yugi-_

It was another lonely night for me, Yugi Mouto. I was sitting by the window, looking at the stars. I hadn't been sleeping like I used to. Nothing seemed normal now, not even my own room, though I knew that nothing had changed. This paranoia often led to sleepless nights like this. Seeing a star shoot across the dark night sky I closed my amythest eys.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight. I wish...I wish...I wish that I could see Atem...just one more time before I forget him." I whispered, clasping my hands.

How many times had I made that wish? Far too many times this week. Shaking my head, I got up and went to my desk. Opening the drawer I found a small box. Wrapped in gold wrapping paper with a red christmas bow, attatched was a small note.

_To my Aibou. _Atem mustve left it for me. Taking the wrapping paper off, I found a velvet box. Upon opening it, tears filled my eyes. It was a golden oveal shaped locket with in intricate vine carving around the edge with the eye in the center. On the right side was a key hole. A very small one. Suddenly remembering the necklace Atem had given me, I reached under his pillow and found the small golden key on a gold chain. Inserting the key into the hole, the locket cliked open and a sweet melody played from the inside. On the right was a black and white picture of Atem and I last christmas, when Ishizu had found a way to give the Yamis their own seperate bodies for the night. On the left was an engraving in arabic.

_You're braver than you believe, you're stronger tan you seem, and you're smarter than you think._

_ "_Oh, Atem." I sobbed.

-_Ryou-_

So, he is dead at last. The man who used me and so many others, the villan who promised me friends and turned tyrant, the monster that used me as a vessle is dad. Thousands upon thousands of men and women are dead, just becaus the dissagreed with him. Little Jane Gregory, my bloved best friend, are among them. Her ony crime agains that monster was that she loved someone besids him.

So it is over. My life can be right again. I promised myself that if I ever escaped him I would live my own life, by my own mind. That I would play my part in this world as a person in my own right; and I have done this.

I am a free man now, free from him and finally free from fear. If there is a knock at my door in the night, I will not start up from my bed, my heart hammering thinking that my luck has run out and he has sent mobsters to kill me. If a stranger comes to my house, I will not suspect a spy. If someone asks me of news of my life I will not fear entrapment. I will own a cat and not fear bing called a witch; I will dance and not fear being called a whore. I will ride my bike and go where I wish. I will soar like a falcon. I will live my own life and please myslf. I will be a free man. To some it is a small thing but to me this is a dream come true.

-_Marik-_

My nightmares are getting worse. Im too busy to sleep during the day and at night still I don't sleep because of my nightmares. No amount of sage burning, no incantations, no fevrent prayers can free my mind of these horrible visions. Sadly tonight, Odion must've slipped something into my tea and soon I am asleep. The nightmares start as soon as my eyes are closed. Looking from my window, I see Yugi marching up the steps to th scaffold, the same one I see every time. He does not struggle, but excepts his fate willingly like the docile lamb he is. He puts his neck on the block and closes his eyes. I hear the swish of the sword and I look away. There are lound cries and I look back. Yugi's body is being carried away in a sheet, his head is resting in a basket. The next person brought out is Ryou, my beloved Ryou, staggering to the scaffold. His legs sem to have given way; he is being carried between a guard and one of his ladies in waiting, I think her name was half drag poor Ryou up the steps. Then his little wavering feet wander about, and they have to bodliy lift him and push him up to the stage. People laugh at the sight of this and I am struck dumb with horror. They are laughing at a boy, almost a child, on the way to his death. Ryou looks as if he has fainted; they are slapping his face and pinching his cheeks. The poor boy. He stumbles to the front of the stag and clutches the rail and tries to speak. I can't hear what he says; I doubt anybody can. I can see his lips. It looks as if he's saying "Please."

Ryou falls back, and the catch him and push him into kneeling before the block, he clings to it as if it might save him. Even from here, about ten feet above him, I can see he is crying. Then gently, just as he always does before bed, as if he were a child settling down to sleep, he strokes a lock of hair away from his face with his hand, and puts his head down on the smooth wood. Tentativley-as if he wished he didn't have to- he stretches out his trembling hands and the executioners sword falshes down like a bolt of lightning. I shoot up in bed, covered in sweat and panting all over.

Ishizu and Odion attemp to comfort me but it does no good. The only thing that will help is to call Ryou and know that he is still alive. I pick up my cell phone and dial the number.

-_Ryou-_

The phone ringing wakes me from a nap on the couch. I must've fallen asleep on the couch watching Meerekat Manor again.

"Bakura residence, Ryou Bakura speaking." I say

"Ryou? Are you allright?" It's Marik, he sounds frightened.

"Of course. Why?" I ask. On nights lik this I try to stay on the phon with him as long as possible.

"The nightmares again. Listen, I'm catching the next red eye flight to japan. Can you and Yugi meet me at the airport?"

"Sure. When?"

"Next 30 minutes. Im leaving the house now."

"All right. I'll call Yugi and tell him. Do you wana talk about anything else until you get here?"

"It's fine. Bye."

"So long."

I hate saying goodbye. I prefer so long. It means I'll see them again. But when that monster left I told him goodbye and good riddance. Now I'd better get on the phone with Yugi-kun and let him know.

-_Yugi-_

The minute my phone rings I pick up.

"Hey Yugi-kun." It's Ryou.

"Hey. Whats up?" I ask.

"Mariks on his way. I just got off the phone with him so he wants us to meet at the airport in 30 minutes. Can you make it?"

"Yeah. If I leave now. Are we staying at your palce again?"

"Yep. So I'll see you soon?''

"Sure. I'm on my way."

We hung up. Of all he hikari's Ryou recovered the quickest. Granted that he and his Yami had never gotten along but why am I still bawling my yes out every night? I suppose I could have it worse. From what Marik has told me, his nightmares are horrible. I could have it worse but for now...all I need to do is go to Ryou at the airport, pick up Marik and go to Ryou's house. We'll put our sleeping bags in the living room and form a truth circle. We'll talk for awhile before Ryou finds the remote and turns on the tv. No romance so we'll probably settle on a comedy, maybe something sad. We'll cry on eachother's shoulders and comfort eachothers fears. When night comes, Ryou will stay up with Marik to try and comfort him incase of nightmares. I'd seek comfort with my other friends but they wouldn't understand. Joey might but he's been too busy with Seto to notice me. Anzu and Honda are too busy planning their wedding which they didn't invite me to. And Duke...well Serenity and him are new parents now and dont need me bringing down their moods.

With one last look at the sky I notice it's almost dark I see a star in the sky. I kneel by my window and clasp my hands.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight. I wish...I wish that I could learn to love again."

-END-

Me:Sad I know but I thought it was good. Tell me what you think. Rate my story!

1 star = very bad

2 stars = could use some more work

3 stars = good but you need to work on it

4 stars = I liked it but I didnt love it

5 stars = It was amazing!


End file.
